Jurassic World: The New Threat
by Duna4ever
Summary: Takes place after the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Henry Wu has created a completely new hybrid, one that threatens to destroy everything Owen and Claire have worked to protect. I claim no ownership of Jurassic World or the characters of Jurassic World.
1. Prologue: Dr Wu's Latest Creation

Dr. Henry Wu was not your ordinary scientist. For the past twenty years, he had been working with the de-extinction of dinosaurs. His first hybrid he had created, the Indominus Rex, had been a total failure. The creature had escaped from it's enclosure and went on a rampage, killing Simon Masrani and countless others, closing down the park permanently. Then came the Indoraptor. A hybrid of the Indominus Rex and the Velociraptor, it was built solely for combat. However, he hadn't anticipated that when he made the Indoraptor with Blue's DNA that it would join Blue and Owen against him. Now, he had finally created a new hybrid, a better hybrid. And when Blue and the Indoraptor met it, they would be eliminated, as well as Owen and Claire. With them out of the way, Henry would be free to create hybrids, as long as the government allowed it, at least.


	2. Chapter 1: Adapting to Pack Life

Owen woke up with a start. He had just had a very strange dream. In it, Henry Wu, Jurassic World's head scientist, had created a new hybrid, one that was even more intelligent than the Indoraptor or the Indominus Rex. It was also much larger than the Indominus Rex. Owen had woken up just before the hybrid would have killed him. He went to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast, finding blue waiting for him to open the door for her to come in. He went over to the door and opened it for Blue, who went into the living room and laid down on the floor. Owen then set about making breakfast, and he sat down next to Blue and turned on the television, found the channel he was looking for, and settled down to eat his breakfast. Once Owen finished eating, there was a sharp knock on the door. He went over to open it, and let her in. "Right on time, as always," Owen told Claire. "It's nice to see you again," Claire responded happily, "Claire, we see each other every day, not to mention that we live just across from each other," Owen reminded her. Claire nodded, then looked over at Blue sleeping on the floor, and she smiled. "She's so peaceful when she's asleep," Claire murmured, "How's the Indoraptor," she asked. "He's doing alright. He still hasn't adjusted to living in a pack yet, but he'll get used to it over time," Owen answered with a smile. "Did you figure out a name for him yet," Claire asked him. "Yeah, I was thinking of Midnight," Owen responded happily. "Midnight. I like it," Claire said. Suddenly, Owen heard an odd voice in his head. He jumped, a look of shock on his face. " _I like the name Midnight, Owen,_ " the voice said. "Don't do that to me, Claire! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Owen said in frustration. "Um, I didn't say anything, Owen," Claire said, "Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it," Owen asked with a hint of fear now in his voice. Then, the voice spoke again, _"It's me, Midnight,"_ it told him. Then, another voice chimed in, but this voice sounded different, like a girl's voice. The new voice said, " _Hi Owen. Me Blue."_ Owen turned and spoke to the first voice, "How are you able to talk," he asked it. " _I do not know, however, I am truly happy that you can hear us now. In time, your friend, Claire will also be able to hear us,_ " the voice of Midnight explained, " _Blue sounds the way she does because I have started teaching her how to speak to you in English. As you heard, she is still working on it._ " Owen sighed in relief. "Thanks for telling me this, Midnight, I'll see you soon," Owen said, and went back to reality to see Claire standing there, giving him an odd look. "where were you," she asked. "I was just talking to Midnight. I'll explain everything later," Owen replied.

"How are you adjusting to pack life," Owen asked Midnight later that day. " _I am adjusting quite well, thank you for asking,_ " Midnight replied with sincerity. "I think Claire might be starting to hear you, as well," Owen said, "she's been acting strangely since we talked earlier." Midnight actually laughed at this, " _I had been trying to talk to her most of the day, and occasionally I heard her saying 'who's there,' and I would reply with 'It's me, Midnight,' but she didn't respond after I said that,"_ Midnight explained to him. Then, out of nowhere, Claire appeared next to Owen. "How did I get here," Claire asked of no one in particular, " _Hi Claire,_ Blue said. "What was that," Claire asked, " _It me, Blue,_ " Blue responded with excitement. " _You appeared here because part of your conscience realized that you could talk to us,"_ Midnight explained. Claire looked stunned. "wait, so you're Midnight," she asked. " _Indeed,"_ Midnight replied. Claire looked at Owen, smiling at the events occurring around them. "Oh, by the way, I was wrong about Midnight earlier. He's actually adjusting just fine to pack life," Owen explained to Claire.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Mission

The next day, Owen and Claire were asleep in their rooms, after having a long day the previous afternoon. They weren't woken by a truck pulling up, nor when the front door creaked open. When one of the people that had entered the house accidentally knocked over a plate, causing it to shatter, Owen and Claire woke up and rushed downstairs. "What are you people doing here," Owen asked ferociously. "Please, just calm down. We're here to tell you that someone needs your help," one of the men responded. "Barry? Is that you," Owen asked, "yep. It's good to see you again, Owen," Barry said. "Let's go. We don't have much time to spare." With that, Barry walked to the door, then turned around, "By the way, Owen, I would recommend bringing Blue and the Indoraptor with us." Owen and Claire decided to go with Barry, bringing Blue and Midnight with them.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Ian Malcolm was trapped.

He was called in by Henry Wu to observe the new specimen that Dr Wu had created, but the massive beast had escaped from its cage, and Henry had left Ian to die. Luckily for him, he had experience with being trapped by a large, carnivorous dinosaur in the past, so he had boxed himself into a corner of the room, keeping him away from the creature, but had trapped himself in the process. He looked at his surroundings, looking for a way to escape. Ah, he thought proudly, A vent in the floor. how convenient. He didn't hesitate to remove the cover of the vent and drop down inside of it. He hoped that Owen and Claire would be able to kill the hybrid. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his left leg. Then, he felt himself being dragged backwards out of the vent, and then he saw the eyes of the hybrid.

Well this is just great, he thought to himself. The ferocious carnivore let out a shrill, echoing roar before releasing Ian from its grasp and started moving away from him.

The name of that creature would haunt his conscience for the rest of his life.

Indominomegalotaurus Rex

The Fierce or Untamable Great Carnivorous King.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **For those of you who are wondering, the Indominomegalotaurus Rex stats are below:**

 **Length: 75 Feet**

 **Height: 30 Feet**

 **Diet: Carnivorous**

 **Hybrid of: Indominus Rex, Indoraptor, Megalosaurus, Carnotaurus,** **Tyrannosaurus Rex, Velociraptor, Amargasaurus (for the length)**

 **Appearance: Golden head, Red/black body, tail, arms, and legs, Black eyes with red pupils. 24 inch long teeth, 14 inch claws on hands and feet, White spines (Indominus Rex spines).**


End file.
